Generally, a compact camera module is being applied to various IT equipment and mobile communication devices such as a camera phone, a PDA and a smart phone.
The camera module includes an image sensor such as CCD and CMOS as a main component, and it is so manufactured as to be capable of adjusting focus, thereby controlling an image size.
Herein, the camera module includes a plurality of lenses, and each lens is movably arranged so that a relative distance can be changed to control a focal distance.
Recently, a study on realizing auto-focus using an MEMS actuator instead of an existing VCM (Voice Coil Motor) has been actively carried out.
In the MEMS actuator, a moving lens is fixed to a silicon wafer instead of the existing VCM. Therefore, when a voltage is applied, a portion to which the moving lens is fixed is move up and down by electrostatic force to minutely adjust the moving lens, thereby performing an auto-focusing function.
As shown in FIG. 1, an electrode terminal 11 of the MEMS actuator 10 and an electrode pad 21 of a substrate are soldered with an FPCB (Flexible Print Circuit Board) 30 so as to be electrically connected with each other.
However, in the MEMS actuator, since the electrode terminal is structurally formed at a lower surface the problems are that it takes much time to solder the PCB to the electrode terminal and also troubles occurs frequently after the electrical connection.
Further, the camera module may be defective due to high temperature and thermal shock during the soldering.
Meanwhile, a camera has a shutter which functions to control time for transferring light through a lens to an image sensor. The shutter is opened only for a predetermined time period to allow light to pass and then closed after the predetermined time period to block out the light. The shutter takes the shape of a coil to obtain magnetic field and electromagnetic force for driving the shutter.
In order to connect a coil wire terminal of the shutter and positive and negative pads of a substrate which can perform a command of a driver IC, a manual soldering method and a method of coating and hardening conductive Ag-epoxy resin are main used. However, these methods have some problems in workability and productivity, and also any connection method applied to a very small space such as a camera module always has various problems.
There are some representative problems in that a terminal of snubber circuit of the sensitive MEMS actuator is weak in heat, flux gas of lead generated upon soldering has bad influence on an image sensor and an IR filter, thereby deteriorating an image quality, and a short-circuit with respect to a peripheral terminal such as a grounding portion may be generated, thereby causing a trouble in the operation of the shutter.